live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)
Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues is a 2013 American comedy film and the sequel to the 2004 film Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. The film was released by Paramount Pictures on November 24, 2013 in Australia and in the United States on December 18, 2013. The film stars: Will Ferrell, Steve Carell, Paul Rudd, David Koechner, Christina Applegate, Dylan Baker, Meagan Good, James Marsden, Fred Willard and Kristen Wiig. The film co-stars: Josh Lawson, Chris Parnell. Starring *Will Ferrell - Ron Burgundy *Steve Carell - Brick Tamland *Paul Rudd - Brian Fantana *David Koechner - Champ Kind *Christina Applegate - Veronica Corningstone *Dylan Baker - Freddie Shapp *Meagan Good - Linda Jackson *James Marsden - Jack Lime *Fred Willard - Ed Harken *and Kristen Wiig - Chani Lastnamé *Josh Lawson - Kench Allenby *Chris Parnell - Garth 'Cast' *Walter Burgundy - Judah Nelson *Gary - Greg Kinnear *Mack Tannen - Harrison Ford *Narrator - Bill Kurtis *Chani's Boss - June Diane Raphael *Curtis Knightfish - Tom Clark *Diane Yahwea - Jennifer Gullick *Soul Brother - Aubrey Drake Graham *Lupita - Daisy Pareja *Sea World Kids - Pearl McKay, Axel Ferrell, Magnus Ferrell, Mattias Ferrell *Sea World Trainer - Eliza Coupe *Sea World Security Guards - Matt Rebenkoff, Paul Schneider *Sea World Manager - Brian Durkin *Whammy Chicken Girls - Zoe Myers, Clark Sarullo *Whammy Chicken Customer - Billy Woods *Brian's Assistants - Anna Enger, George Faughnan *Jack Lime's Sports Anchor - Paul Chappell *Jack Lime's Weatherman - Fred Galle *Jack Lime's Field Reporter - Patrick Williams *GNN Stage Manager - Jamie Moore *GNN Director - Matthew Cornwell *GNN Crew Member - Dane Davenport *GNN Producer - Daniel Triandiflou *WBC Producer - James Smith *WBC Stage Manager - David Marshall Silverman *Linda's Assistant - Dave Pileggi *Bar Patron - Clay Stapleford *Guy with Knife in Head - Jayson Warner Smith *Redneck - David Dwyer *Housewives - Courtney Patterson, Kelly Tippens *Ad Sales Guy - Jon Nicol Hayden *Priest - Ron Prather *Scout Leader - Gary Weeks *Woman in Bikini Top - Stephanie Ming *Underwear Model - Kellen Marcus *Linda's Father - L. Warren Young *Linda's Mother - Darlene French White *Linda's Brother - E. Roger Mitchell *Crowd Members at Ice Rink - Patricia French, Paula Pell *Band at Ice Rink - Andrew Feltenstein, John Nau, Mia Braswell, Simuel Campbell, Micah Stampley *Dr. Brangley - Wilbur Fitzgerald *Music Teacher - Karen Beyer *Were-Hyena/Minotaur - Brian Steele *BBC News Anchor - Sacha Baron Cohen *Canadian Anchor - Marion Cotillard *History Channel Reporter - Micheal Neeson *ESPN Reporter - Will Smith *El Trousias Maiden of the Clouds - Kirsten Dunst *Minister - Joe Washington *GNN Producer - Chris Gethard *International Newscasters - Dravadan Dhardjhan, Fan Eric Zhang, Rajinder Kala, Tony Guerrero, Shankar Mahadevan, Andre Pushkin *Lady in Shower - Jessica Brown *Office Worker - Matthew Stanton *Women at Bar - Margaret Moseley, Jessica Peralta 'Uncredited' *Amy Poehler - Wendy Van Peele *Jim Carrey - Scott Riles *John C. Reilly - Ghost of Stonewall Jackson *Kanye West - Wesley Jackson *Liam Neeson - History Network Host *Tina Fey - Jill Janson *Vince Vaughn - Wes Mantooth Category:Movies Category:2013 Movies